Breathe
by epiphanies
Summary: Spike and Buffy deal with what they did. Post Once More, With Feeling (actually written then!)


Breathe

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! This has major spoilers for Once More, With Feeling, be aware and I am a B/S shipper! They are TOO cute! Takes place during "Where do we go from here".

  
  
  
  


"I touch the fire, and it freezes me-"

"I died, so many years ago-"

"I look into it and it's black"

"But you can make me feel-"

" This isn't real, but I just want to feel-"

  
  


The next thing Spike knew, his lips touched hers. All thoughts in his mind started to fade away so that the only thing left was-

Buffy.

  
  
  
  


I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away

  
  


Spike, Spike, Spike....

I don't care anymore, there's no point

Why can't we start over?

You be you and I'll be me and there will be no more hassles and no more heartbreak, ok?

I just....you just....I don't know why you've started making me feel this way....

You're smarter than me, you realized it before me....

I think I love you? I don't know anything anymore...

  


All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  


I just love you....Dru was smarter, she even got it before me.....

That dream last year....Buffy, it changed my life.....

Wait a minute.

This is odd.

Wonderfully odd.

Now we're moving....Where are we going?

Oh my...bad direction. Walls hurt!

  
  


The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

  
  


I want him....

  
  


I love her....

Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe

  
  


Buffy awoke with a yawn, then her eyes widened.

That was some weird dream she'd had.....wait.

Where was her wallpaper?

Where was.........

Oh My God.

She knew where she was now, she could smell the mustiness and could feel the chill... and could see the coffin....

Then she heard a voice coming from the bottom half of the crypt, and it sang,

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

  
  


Before she had even a chance to look like she was still sleeping, Spike was rambling up the ladder from the bottom half, his hair untidy and only his worn black jeans on.

She stared at him, then looked down underneath the covers at herself.

Oh. My. GOD!

"Spike, did I...did you...did we....?!"

He gave her a dreamy glance, ignoring her shocked state, "Breakfast, love. I went out just before sunrise to get you some muffins."

Spike handed her a plate with a muffin and a glass of what looked like orange juice.

She shakily took it and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

  
  


She stared at him again.

"What. Did. We. Do?" she pronounced, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

Spike looked slightly taken aback.

"Don't you remember?"

"Um....maybe. Um...yes. Um...god!"

He looked at her cautiously, "What are you going on about?"

"This! This! You Spike! Me Buffy! This wrong!" she said angrily, "Go downstairs or something, I have to get dressed."

He gave her a quizzical look, and she stared daggers at him as though daring him to object.

"Fine, fine. Hope you're in a better mood when you've got your clothes on." he grumbled, then started down the ladder.

Buffy had hardly had time to grab her shirt before she heard the singing again.

  
  


Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe

  
  


"Shut up, Spike." she yelled, frustrated.

"Get over yourself, Slayer. Faith Hill has a sodding good voice." Spike's voice rang out grumpily from below her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved the crumpled red shirt over her head.

Why had she been so stupid? Why had she been so rash and dumb and-

"I slept with Spike." she whispered to herself, then shivered.

It was too weird.

But, now she came to think of if, it wasn't gross. Or yucky. Or painful. And he certainly hadn't gone evil.

It had been....nice. Peaceful.

Like......like being in heaven again?

Once she pulled on her tight jeans, she slowly made her way down the ladder.

She sat down on his coffin until he came back into the room.

He raised his eyebrows, "Funny. I thought you would have just left, like you usually do after something with me happens."

"I....this was different. I just realized something that I was...thinking about. Last night. Why is it that I've been trying to hard not to feel...things? I mean..... I've been trying not to feel things for you. And that doesn't make sense, I realize now because....well.....after that specific experience....of...last night...I ... um...realized that you made me feel like I was in...well, wherever I was. I was there again. With you."

"That was the first time I ever felt that way too, Buffy."

"Well....that works out kind of good, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"So," Buffy chuckled slightly, "Where do we go from here?"

"I have a pretty good guess."

  
  


I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way...


End file.
